


Semine Angelus

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Manhandling, Mark of Cain, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Season/Series 09, Spanking, Spitroasting, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for an <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85012.html?thread=32117524#t32117524">Anonymous Prompt</a> asking for crack/MHC.  The Mark of Cain can be removed with enough sex from an angel.  Sam restrains Dean while Cas fucks him for an impressive length of time until the Mark of Cain is gone.  Non/dub-con at the beginning, con at the end.</p><p>Wincestiel by the end of it. No established Destiel, but previous UST and/or previous wincest-on-the-rocks. Both care about Dean.  Sam might not have sufficiently holy jizz, but he still is heavily involved with other stuff.</p><p>Bonus if they decide to keep up the sexual arrangement after Dean's back to normal, double bonus if Dean wants to spend a lot of time making it up to them. Triple bonus for a little bit of submissive!apologetic!Dean and power-play D/s from Sam and Cas towards Dean, treating Dean as being on probation of sorts until he can prove himself responsible (after all, he did get himself into that whole Mark of Cain mess).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semine Angelus

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** For **non-consensual sex** at the beginning that eventually turns into consensual sex as Dean is cleansed.

“Sam,” Castiel rumbled from behind him.

“Ah!” Sam yelped, then slowly turned, a sheepish look on his face. He'd gotten used to Cas showing up unannounced, but ever since Dean received the Mark of Cain, Sam had been jumpy, startling easily. “Hey, Cas.”

Cas smacked a large tome against Sam's chest in lieu of saying anything and Sam wrapped his arms around it.

“So am I reading the whole thing?” Sam asked with a frown, the weight of the book telling him he'd be reading for a long time unless Cas gave him a clue.

“I found the tome deep in the archives,” Cas said, glancing down at the book, “and I believe it tells of a way to remove the Mark of Cain.”

Sam felt a thrill of excitement, but it was quickly squashed down as he realized Cas didn't seem remotely happy. “Now you're going to tell me the bad news,” Sam said with a sigh.

Cas glanced down at the book again. “Open to page four hundred thirty-five.”

Sam did as he was told, nearly dropping the book as he maneuvered it. A drawing of the Mark of Cain started a new section two thirds down the page. There wasn't a large amount of information, but the last sentence was what Sam assumed Cas meant for him to read.

“Tell me this isn't something out of a bad porno,” Sam said, his voice shaky and a little high-pitched.

Cas grimaced. “I was hoping maybe you would interpret the sentence differently than I did.”

Sam shook his head. “Nope.”

“We'll need supplies,” Cas said, then disappeared.

Sam read the sentence over again, just in case. “Fuck,” he breathed, then set the tome on the table nearest him.

He had some idea what Cas meant by “supplies,” but he couldn't be sure, so he read over the information under the Mark of Cain again, taking note of the three small runes sketched on the page.

*

It didn't take long for Cas to come back. Sam was sitting at the table, staring at the runes in an attempt to burn them into his memory.

Cas set a duffel bag down on the table, then pulled out some iron shackles. Sam squirmed in his seat, his cock twitching. Hey, he couldn't help it if bondage turned him on.

“I need you to stay with us the entire time,” Cas said as he pulled a glass jar out of the duffel bag and thumped it down on the table.

“Uhm, why?” Sam asked, blinking up at Cas.

“Those runes,” Cas said, pointing to the page in the tome, “will help, but I'll need you to use this holy oil,” he said as he pushed the jar closer to Sam, “on Dean as you repeat a purification spell.”

“You'll need to give me time to learn the spell,” Sam said, eyeing the shackles.

“It's five words,” Cas said.

Sam forced himself to stop staring at the shackles and instead looked up at Cas, a confused expression on his face. “Five words?” he asked.

“Mundare cum in semine angelus,” Cas said.

Sam barked out a laugh that sounded a little hysterical even to his own ears. “Purify with the seed of an angel?” he asked incredulously.

Cas pinned him with a look that said 'do you want me to find a more complicated spell?' Sam huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

“Dean is considerably weaker than I am,” Cas said, “but he's still stronger than you. The shackles should keep you relatively safe.”

“What about the First Blade?” Sam asked.

Cas shook his head. “The runes will help weaken him more, and I should be able to keep him from doing any damage with it.”

“He's gonna be really pissed,” Sam said with a wince.

“You know your brother. We both do,” Cas said. “Would he want to continue living this way? Being controlled by something?”

“Is he really being controlled by it?” Sam asked softly. “You've been inside his head. You know as well as I do that he enjoys killing things more than ever. He got a kick out of it even before Hell or any of the other shit he's been through.”

Cas nodded. “Yes, but the mark is acting like an addiction, giving him pleasure when he kills and becoming an irritating urge under his skin when there's something evil nearby that could be killed.”

Sam sighed. “Okay. I kinda thought that was happening, but I wasn't sure of it until you just said it. Yeah, he'd hate this,” he said, then slowly stood up. “But even if this does cure him, I don't know if he'll forgive either one of us for the way it had to be done.”

Cas picked up the shackles and burned the runes into the metal. “It's a risk I'm willing to take,” he said with confidence.

Sam winced. “It's going to get worse, right? The Mark of Cain is going to control him more and more if we don't stop it?” he asked, needing the answer.

Cas nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay, then,” Sam said, making his decision. “Let's do this.”

*

It happened fast. One second Dean was walking out of his bedroom, complaining about how hungry he was, and the next second he was screaming obscenities from the bed. Sam's eyes widened, not even able to follow Cas' movements, shocked immobile for a few moments while he stared at Dean, naked and shackled on the bed, his wrists bound in front of him.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?!” Dean screamed in Cas' face as Cas easily held him down on his back.

“Come to the bed, Sam,” Cas said, and it wasn't until then that Sam noticed Cas was also naked.

Sam shook himself out of it and walked over to the bed, the jar of holy oil in his right hand. Cas was already turning Dean over onto his stomach.

“Wait!” Sam yelped, holding his left hand out to stop Cas.

“What?” Cas asked, sounding perturbed.

“Get him the fuck off me!” Dean yelled.

“We have to tell him what's going on,” Sam said.

Cas frowned. “It's only going to make him angrier.”

Sam huffed. “So you're just gonna -,” he started, then stopped himself before he said the word that was about to come out of his mouth.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, eyes wide as he looked between them, having given up on trying to free himself from the shackles, apparently too interested in the conversation between Cas and Sam.

Cas glared at Sam. “He's not going to agree to it no matter what you say to him.”

“What am I not going to agree to?” Dean asked, his voice getting louder again. “What the fuck are you guys talking about?”

“But we can't just...,” Sam started, but trailed off, unsure why he was arguing. Nothing was going to make this right. It was the lesser of two evils, not a walk in the park.

“He's not Dean right now,” Cas said, his facial features softening slightly, as if he knew why Sam was upset and wanted to reassure him.

“The fuck I'm not Dean!” Dean growled.

“If he was Dean,” Cas continued, ignoring Dean, “we both know he'd let me do this for more than one reason.”

Sam's jaw dropped as the full weight of that sentence crashed over his mind. The first thought in Sam's head was, “Oh my God, he knows we've fucked!” It was quickly followed by, “Of course he knows you've fucked your brother, you idjit!” And then Sam freaked out a little bit more because the voice in his head sounded an awful lot like Bobby's.

The next thought that shocked Sam to his core was that Cas knew Dean felt something for him, an attraction to Cas that, knowing Dean, had never been voiced or acted upon. And then Sam freaked out a little more when he realized Cas didn't seem freaked out along with Sam. Cas was the calmest one of them in the room. Oh, he wasn't happy about what had to be done, but he wasn't having an existential crisis over it.

Before Sam's poor brain could finish ridiculing him for being shocked that an angel didn't have a problem fucking a male while wearing a male vessel, Cas yelled Sam's name, making him flinch, but also succeeding in making him realize there were more important things happening.

“Sorry,” Sam said, shaking his head as he stumbled over to the bed. “Just let me tell him. Please,” he begged as he kneeled on the bed with one knee.

Cas looked Sam in the eye for a moment, then nodded. “Okay.”

“Sam, what the fuck is going on?” Dean asked, his face red with anger.

And then Sam remembered what he'd begged for permission to do. Why had he done that? Sure, he'd been hoping to ease Dean's mind in some way, but what the fuck was he going to say?

“We've found a way to get rid of the Mark of Cain,” Sam said.

It took a moment to sink in, and when it did, Dean started flailing and screaming obscenities again. “Don't you fucking dare! I didn't fucking ask you to do this!”

“It's changing you,” Sam said over Dean's loud protests.

“Like fuck it is!” Dean growled, spit flying from his mouth as he hissed at Sam.

“It's controlling you,” Sam said.

“It's not fucking controlling me!” Dean said, his voice tightly controlled rage as his body shook.

“Not yet,” Sam said. “But it's an addiction, and I know you feel it.”

“Well excuse me for wanting to kill the bad guys, Sam,” Dean growled.

Cas looked up at Sam. “He's not going to see it. If you want to tell him about the way we're removing it, do so. I don't want to prolong this.”

Sam saw pain in Cas' eyes. Cas didn't want to do it this way. All at once, Sam realized how much this was going to hurt Cas when he hadn't even considered it before. Cas loved Dean, whether it was sexual or not, and he didn't want to hurt Dean any more than Sam did.

“We can purify you with the semen of a holy being,” Sam blurted, “such as an angel.”

Dean didn't move. He didn't even breathe. Sam started to wonder if Dean had just plain seized and died of a heart attack right there.

The voice that came out of Dean made Sam shiver. It was almost inhuman, too low and controlled to be natural. “You're not fucking doing this to me,” he said, glaring at Sam.

Sam didn't know what to say, and he was almost relieved when Cas resumed manhandling Dean, turning him over.

“No! Stop!” Dean screamed. “It's not controlling me! I'm in control!”

Sam's eyes widened as Dean pushed his hands up near his head to get the shackles out from under his body. The runes were glowing, which meant Dean was trying to use whatever powers the Mark of Cain gave him. Sam glanced around, making sure nothing was flying at them or about to be used against them, then looked back down at Cas.

“Use the oil,” Cas said, holding Dean down with his right hand at Dean's mid back.

Sam nearly choked on his own tongue as he realized Cas was holding Dean's ass cheeks open with the fingers of his left hand.

“Sam!” Cas hissed.

“Sorry,” Sam said, opening the jar and dipping his fingers in the oil.

“No!” Dean growled, twisting and kicking. “Don't do this! Don't you fucking do this!”

Sam shoved two lubed fingers into Dean, wincing as Dean yelped. Sam knew better, but he'd been nervous. He needed to get a hold of himself. They were doing this for Dean. This was going to fix him. They weren't in immediate danger, and the least Sam could do was make sure Dean didn't need to be healed after this.

He worked his fingers in and out, ignoring Dean's cursing and threats, adding a third finger even though Dean was clenching and trying to keep him out.

“Sam! Sammy, please!” Dean whimpered as he stopped flailing and fighting. “It's burning. Please, you've gotta stop! It really fucking hurts!”

Sam looked up at Cas. “It burns?” he asked.

“Yes,” Cas said, “but it won't damage him. And it doesn't hurt as much as he claims.”

“Don't listen to him, Sam,” Dean said, sounding close to tears. “It's burning! And he's gonna fuck me with it, and it's gonna burn even more! Please don't let him. Don't let him hurt me!”

Strangely enough, that's all Sam needed to hear. He knew he was doing the right thing. He knew Dean better than that. Dean would've been pissed that it hurt, and it would've only made him more furious, maybe even mad enough to start taunting the two of them. No, the pathetic begging and wounded act was a tactic to get Sam to change his mind. This wasn't the real Dean talking.

Sam finished preparing Dean and pulled his fingers out. “Do it,” he said to Cas.

“No!” Dean howled as Cas pushed into him. “You don't know what the fuck you're doing! You two are fucking idiots! You have no idea how much this could help us!”

“Mundare cum in semine angelus,” Sam said, putting his thumb into the jar of oil and painting it over Dean's back.

“I'm never going to forgive either of you for this,” Dean growled as the runes on the shackles glowed brighter.

Sam repeated the words over and over, absently painting cleansing runes on Dean's back with the holy oil, unsure whether they would help but doing it anyway. He was so engrossed in what he was doing, he wasn't paying attention to Cas, so when Cas grunted, it startled him.

“Fuck!” Dean screamed, his back arching.

Sam looked up at Cas, eyes wide, though he didn't stop repeating the words Cas had instructed him to say. He heard Dean whimpering and groaning as he writhed on the bed.

“I came inside him,” Cas said, still thrusting. “It burns.”

Sam nodded, getting more oil on his fingers and rubbing around Dean's hole as Cas fucked him, adding to the lubricant that was already there and refreshing the oil inside Dean.

“Look at the runes,” Cas said, grunting again.

Sam felt a thrill of excitement run through his body as he saw the runes glowing with less intensity than before. It meant Dean's powers were already diminishing if the runes weren't working as hard at suppressing them.

“Please, Sammy,” Dean whimpered. “Make him stop.”

Sam moved to the head of the bed, kneeling by Dean's head so he could anoint Dean's face with the oil. Dean looked up at him and Sam's breath caught in his chest when he saw yellowish red light flaring in Dean's eyes.

“Cas,” Sam said, keeping his voice calm.

“It's okay, Sam,” Cas said.

Sam nodded and began painting the holy oil on Dean's face, repeating the words that now felt completely natural on his tongue. He watched as the light grew dimmer, then flared again, Cas letting out a growl and fucking Dean hard enough to make the bed groan beneath them.

He tried not to laugh at the absurdity of watching the light in Dean's eyes die every time an angel jizzed in his ass. Instead he focused on his task, so it was a complete surprise to Sam when he heard a breathy moan come from Dean.

Sam's eyes widened and he looked up at Cas. Cas was concentrating, a frown on his face as he swiveled his hips and changed his positioning a little. When Dean gasped, Cas' frown went away and he smirked. He didn't know if he'd ever seen Cas smirk, but that's definitely what it was.

Dean had closed his eyes, so Sam ran his oil-covered fingers over the bridge of Dean's nose and over each eyelid, gentle and slow, his cock twitching as Dean leaned into the touch and groaned.

It was a noise Sam had heard plenty of times before. Dean was getting off on this. And he never made that noise when he was pissed at Sam, no matter what Sam did during sex. Dean could do angry sex like nobody Sam had ever known, but he didn't make breathy little moans and sultry groans like that when he did it.

Sam grinned as he looked up at Cas again, but Cas was concentrating on making it good for Dean. And when it finally hit Sam that his brother was no longer in distress, when he watched the way Cas was working so hard at finding the right angle to hit Dean's prostate, his cock twitched so hard he gasped.

Cas was beautiful. His movements were sensual in an almost casual way. It was as if he was floating or maybe swimming through water. Nothing human moved like that, and all Sam could think of was some type of sea creature gracefully making its way through the water.

And then Sam remembered they were fucking and he felt his face flush with embarrassment over his silly musings. So he continued chanting, setting the jar down on the bedside table. He unzipped and pulled himself out, then dipped the index and middle fingers of both hands in the oil one more time. With his left hand, he stroked his own cock while he anointed Dean's left arm with the oil.

“Cas,” Dean breathed. “It's still burning. Is it supposed to?”

“Yes,” Cas said softly. “But it'll get better.”

“Okay,” Dean said, as if he believed what Cas had said.

Sam sat down at the head of the bed, his back toward the wall so he could watch Cas while still being able to see Dean's face. Cas wasn't sweating, but Dean was. Sam let his voice get quieter as Cas leaned down and kissed Dean's back. It was intimate and soft in a way Sam hadn't expected from Cas, but as soon as he saw it, he wondered why he would've thought Cas not capable of it.

He knew they were close, and he knew Cas had more feelings than he appeared to from the outside. Cas had experienced so much, and a lot of his best and worst experiences had been with the Winchesters.

“Mundare cum in sem-oh!” Sam gasped as he felt Dean's mouth on the end of his cock. He looked down and locked eyes with Dean. Eyes that were no longer flaring red but back to the same color he'd known since he was a baby.

Dean winced as he sucked on the tip of Sam's cock, and Sam remembered the holy oil. He pulled his cock out of Dean's mouth.

“The oil,” Sam said, wincing in sympathy. “Sorry.”

Dean grinned up at him. “It's okay,” he said with a nod. “It doesn't taste bad. It just tingles.”

“It's not burning your mouth?” Sam asked, holding his cock away from Dean's mouth as Dean stuck his tongue out to lick.

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. “No. Our angel's magical jizz is cleansing me from the inside out, so it only tingles now.”

Sam let out a bark of laughter that quickly turned into a moan as Dean sucked eagerly on his cock. “Fuck,” Sam breathed, his hips thrusting toward Dean's face.

It had been a while since he had those lips wrapped around his cock. Too long. He'd missed his big brother. But he tried not to think about it because if he actually cried during sex, Dean would never let him live it down.

Cas let out a noise somewhere between a grunt and a whimper, coming yet again inside Dean, who winced a little, but seemed to take it better than the other times. Cas then draped himself over Dean, sliding his arms along Dean's sides, his fingers caressing Dean's skin as he lazily fucked him and kissed his neck.

“Are you going to forgive us?” Cas asked, then nibbled at Dean's earlobe.

Dean choked on Sam's cock, then pulled off. “Not if you make me gag on Sam's cock,” he said with a grin.

“Well, Sam has a large cock,” Cas said with a shrug. “It stands to reason you wouldn't be able to get it all inside your mouth without gagging.”

Dean's jaw dropped in surprise as Sam chuckled. “He has sex with one chick,” Dean grumbled, “and suddenly he's Mr. S-oh!”

Sam laughed as Dean completely lost his train of thought, Cas doing something with his hips that really should've just been impossible given he still had a human body.

“I asked you a question, Dean,” Cas said huskily, nearly panting in Dean's ear.

“Uhm, yeah?” Dean said, looking dazed. “What was that?”

“I asked if you're going to forgive us,” Cas said, smirking up at Sam.

“Oh, yeah,” Dean said, blinking up at Sam. “I forgive you. Both of you.”

“That's very kind of you,” Cas said. “Now perhaps you should apologize for screaming obscenities at us before you finish sucking Sam's cock.”

Sam's cock twitched, and he was pretty sure it was due to the fact that Cas seemed to be really fucking awesome at dirty talk instead of simply the prospect of getting his cock sucked on in the future.

“Hey,” Dean said, trying to pout, but it really looked more like a smile because of what Cas was doing to his prostate, “you guys both agree that wasn't me.”

Cas' left hand caressed Dean's left side, moving down toward their hips, then between them. “Maybe I didn't make myself clear,” Cas said.

“Oh, fuck, Cas!” Dean yelped as his body jerked beneath Cas.

By the way Cas was moving and the noises coming from Dean, Cas had to be doing something really good down there.

Cas looked up at Sam, that little smirk on his face. “I shoved a finger inside him and I'm stroking his prostate.”

Sam groaned, wrapping his hand around his cock again and smacking Dean in the face with it. “C'mon. Hurry up and apologize for being a giant dick so you can suck my cock before I come all over your face.”

Dean let out a whimper and dropped his head onto Sam's leg. “I can't, I-oh! Fuck. I might bite your dick. He's gonna make me come,” he said.

Dean sounded so lost, so fucking turned on and wasted that Sam couldn't help it anymore and he came with a shout of surprise in Dean's hair.

“Cas!” Dean yelled, his voice hoarse. “Fuck, I'm-oh! Fuck, I'm gonna come! Fuck! Oh, fuck!”

Sam kept his eyes open so he could watch Dean squirming beneath Cas, whimpering against Sam's leg as he came. Cas started moaning and fucking Dean harder again, probably adding to the loads already inside Dean. They all panted for a while, recovering from their orgasms, though Cas' hips were still moving.

“You can probably stop now,” Dean said, his voice muffled by Sam's leg. “I think I've been cleansed by the angel jizz.”

“I still sense some of the Mark in you,” Cas said, and when Sam looked down at him, the smirk was on his face.

Dean groaned. “My asshole's startin' to get sore. How many more times you gotta come inside me?”

Cas sat up, leaning to the right and grabbing Dean's left leg. Dean gasped as Cas manhandled him, turning him onto his back without ever letting his cock fall out of Dean's hole.

Dean grinned. “Now _that's_ talent,” he said, sounding impressed.

Cas lifted Dean's legs and pushed his knees toward his chest. “You never apologized,” he said sternly.

Dean frowned. “That wasn't me. I mean, I _am_ sorry about it, but that really wasn't me. If I would've been in my right mind, I would've begged you to fuck me if it meant getting that outta me.”

“But you agreed to the Mark in the first place,” Cas said, slowly fucking Dean.

“Because I had to,” Dean said.

Cas paused, glaring at Dean. “There are always options.”

Dean sighed. “I know, but it seemed like the best option at the time.”

Cas fucked hard once into Dean, making him hiss. “I think it would be best if you attempted to show us how sorry you are for your actions over the next few weeks.”

Sam frowned, not understanding why Cas was so insistent upon an apology. Sure, Dean had made a fucked-up decision, but it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. Then Sam saw Cas' lip twitch.

“I agree,” Sam said, grinning when Dean craned his neck to look at him. “There's plenty of things you can do around here to show us you can be trusted to make decisions for yourself again.”

“What the fuck are you-ah!” Dean yelped as Cas fucked into him again.

Sam leaned down and kissed Dean, shoving his tongue into Dean's mouth and making it as wet and messy as possible just because it always turned Dean on hard and fast when Sam did it. When Sam leaned back, he grinned at Dean.

“You can think of things to do for us, right Dean?” Sam asked as he smacked his cock against Dean's lips.

Dean's eyes widened when he finally got what they were saying, then he smiled. “Hell, yeah!”

Cas took that as his cue to start fucking Dean with such enthusiasm that all Dean could do was ride it out. Cas pushed his legs even more, lifting Dean's ass off the bed and scrunching him into a ball as he fucked him.

Sam chuckled as Dean tried to breathe, grunting as Cas pounded into him. Sam reached out and took Dean's cock in his left hand, forming a circle for him to fuck, then let Cas' thrusts do all the work. His armpit was in Dean's face, but he assumed Dean wouldn't care in a few seconds when he came.

Sure enough, Dean came with a staccato yell, punched out of him by Cas' thrusts as Cas groaned and came inside Dean again. Sam whimpered as Dean came all over his own face, and Sam wished he had a camera to take a picture of it. Cas finally came to a stop, panting and shivering.

“So,” Sam drawled, “did all that magical jizz get absorbed or is it gonna leak out of him when you pull out?”

Cas looked up at him. “The cleansing properties were absorbed, but the rest of it will come out.” Sam's cock twitched, and he probably looked eager because Cas snorted and tilted his head. “Do you want to watch?” he asked.

Sam got to his knees immediately and waited patiently for the show, looking down at Dean's pink, puffy hole stretched tightly around Cas' cock. Dean hissed as Cas slowly pulled out, still pushing Dean's legs toward his chest so Sam could watch everything.

Dean's ass oozed white for a moment, trailing down and dripping to the bed. Sam frowned. “That's it? You came in him, what, six times?”

“Push,” Cas said to Dean, and it was clearly a command.

“Fuck you,” Dean grumbled, clenching his hole.

Cas smacked Dean's right ass cheek hard enough to make Dean yelp, then Dean groaned. Sam smirked, having had no idea that was a kink of Dean's.

“Push,” Cas commanded again.

“Dude, if something besides jizz comes outta me...,” Dean said, his tone of voice threatening violence.

“I promise you nothing else will come out,” Cas said.

Dean winced. “I don't even wanna know how you can promise that.” Cas opened his mouth, but Dean held up a hand. “No! I said I don't wanna know. Shut the fuck up!”

Sam didn't bother hiding his smile. And he didn't bother keeping quiet when Dean obeyed Cas and pushed. “Oh, fuck,” Sam breathed, reaching out and pushing his fingers inside Dean, through the mess leaking out of him, then holding open Dean's hole to let more out.

Cas helped by swiping through the jizz and rubbing it over Dean's legs, his balls, his cock. Sam groaned, fucking Dean's hole with his fingers.

“Dean,” Sam moaned. “Please, you gotta let me fuck you. It won't take long. It's just so fuckin' hot, your hole leakin' all over the bed. Please.”

“Okay, just, hey!” Dean yelped as Sam and Cas immediately switched places, keeping Dean scrunched up in a ball. “Dude! My asshole's sore! Take it easy!”

“I will,” Sam said, his hand shaking as he pushed his cock into Dean's hole, groaning and almost coming just from the warmth. “Oh, fuck, Dean,” he breathed, sinking in all the way, Cas' jizz making Dean's balls and ass cheeks slide against Sam's stomach and pelvis.

Sam wasn't lying. It only took a few gentle but quick thrusts and he was coming, adding his load to Cas'. He controlled himself so he wouldn't pound into Dean even though his body wanted to just let go and rut like an animal.

“Did you enjoy yourself, princess?” Dean asked with a smirk.

Sam slowly lowered Dean's legs, mindful of the way his muscles would cramp from the position he'd been in. He massaged Dean's thighs as his cock slipped out, more jizz leaking from Dean's hole.

“Lemme see your arm,” Sam said.

“Huh?” Dean asked. “Oh,” he said, then held up his arm. “No Mark of Cain,” he proclaimed with a smile.

“You do realize,” Sam said with a smirk, “I'll never let you live down the fact that you were just cured by magical angel jizz.”

Dean smirked right back at him. “At least I don't cry during sex,” he said, full of cocky attitude.

Sam's jaw dropped. “I didn't!” he said, thinking back to when he felt his chest start to get tight as he thought about missing his brother. Dean couldn't have known. There was no way.

Dean laughed. “I know you too well, little brother. If it weren't for that cute little catch in your breathing when you get all emotional, then the reaction you gave me just now would've told me all I need to know anyway.”

Sam frowned. “Magical. Healing. Cock.”

“Cries. During. Sex,” Dean countered.

Cas cleared his throat to get their attention, making both of them blush. “I'd rather not sleep on a wet spot that encompasses one third of the bed, so if you're finished arguing, I suggest we find a dry bed that accommodates three adult males.”

Sam felt something in his chest tighten up again, and when he looked at Dean, he nearly chuckled because Dean apparently felt the same thing. They weren't just fixing something today, they were starting something new.

End


End file.
